Of Real Names and Teasing Grins
by StruckByKlaine8
Summary: Sonny's real name is Allison. But her cast dont know that. So what happens when they're gueussing it and Chad Dylan Cooper comes along? CHANNY!


****

Hey guys. Sorry I havent written much. My mum banned me from my laptop for a while, so I wrote this story originally on paper. This story is written to celebrate the ending of year 8! Bye bye year 8, year 9, here I come!

**Disclaimer: Chad: So Georgyya...you gonna say it?**

**Me: I can't.**

**Chad: Come on.**

**Me: I won't.**

**Chad: Ooh, say it.**

**Me: I d-dont own S-s-sonny W-w-ith A C-chance.**

**Chad: Good. *Hands me tickets***

**Me: :D**

**(Get it from Sonny In The Kitchen With Dinner)**

**Georgyya**

**

* * *

**

Sonny POV

"Mary-anne?" asked Grady.

"Georgia?" asked Tawni.

"Jannifer?" asked Nico.

"No, no and no" I answered. Grady, Tawni and Nico were trying to guess what my real name is. They only know me by my nickname, Sonny. My actual name is Allison. But my friends back in Wisconsin started the name Sonny name years ago because I was always so happy and sunny, and also the end of Allison are the letters 'son' which make up **Son**ny. So I became so used to it that now I introduce myself to everyone as Sonny and not Allison Munroe. My cast have recently found out that Sonny isnt actualy my real name. It happened this morning when Marshall came up to us this morning and asked me if I wanted to use my actual name on the So Random! credits instead of my nickname. I politely declined and ever since then, my cast have been bombarding me over telling them what my real name is. I didnt want to tell them because it's funnier this way, making them guess. So now we were in the Commissary and they were huddled around me, yelling out random names.

"Lauren?" Nico asked.

"Stacey?" Grady asked.

"Tawni?" Tawni asked. I looked over at her with my eyebrows raised.

"What? It's a pretty name. Oh, then I guess you wouldnt have it then" She said. I glared at her. But she didnt seem to notice as she started yelling out names again. I looked around the Commissary when I spotted Chad sitting in a corner seat, snickering. He was looking at me and the Randoms, obviously over-hearing our conversation. I rolled my eyes and turned back to face the Randoms. They still havent guessed my name.

CHADANDSONNYSONNYANDCHAD

I was walking towards my dressing room when I bumped straight into Chad and his buudy-Chad's Ego. I fell to the floor from the impact and looked up to see Chad laughing at my falling over. I glared daggers into him, and he seemed to notice, so he held out his hand and pulled me up off the ground.

"You just can't keep away from me, can you?" He asked with a trademark grin.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, you wish Cooper" I replied.

We stood there for a while before he piped up "I heard Sonny isnt your real name".

"Yeah, it isnt, what's it to you?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes and my question and snorted.

"Dont get the wrong idea, Sonny, I asked out of interest. I dont care about you at all, in fact" He replied.

"Thanks Chad. Go get a life" I said and quickly ran into mine and Tawni's dressing room before the tears could burst out. Chad obviously knew I was madly in love with him, and he says things like that because he knows that the words will hurt me. Jerk. I laid down on my couch and basked in my sadness. I heard knocking on my door, and before I knew it, comforting hands were stroking my hair. Who the hell...? I tilted my face to the side to see the one and only Chad Dylan Cooper.

"What do you want now Chad? To tease me even more?" I asked angrily.

"No Sonny. I'm so sorry for that" He said "I wasnt thinking. Im sorry for saying that I dont care about you, because the truth is, I **do **care about you. More than anything in the world" He paused "Allison Munroe, I love you"

I was shocked. He loves me? I wanted to tease him a bit, just to get back at him. I leaned in to kiss him, but stopped when our lips were almost touching.

"How do you know my real name?" I whispered.

"Uh..because..uh.." He sighed, defeated "Zora" I finally admitted.

"Oh, so you asked about me?" I asked.

"Psh, no...ugh, yeah. I did" He said.

Just when our lips barely brushed, I pulled away, grinning. He groaned.

"You're such a tease, Munroe" he said.

"Well what if I said that I love you too?" I whispered, leaning forward again, so close our lips were just about touching. I could smell the mint on his breath. I could practically taste it.

"Than m-maybe I-I'll k-k-kiss you" he stuttered nervously. I started to pull away again, but he grabbed my by the back of my nack and pulled my forwards, crashing his lips onto mine. Electricity coursed through me and my blood bubbled in my lips, sending me into a frnzy. Once he pulled away, I grabbed him by his tie and pulled him forward and pressing his lips to mine again. I ran my fingers through his beautiful blonde locks as he snaked his hands around my waist. We could have been kissing like that for eternity, until we heard someone clear their throat. We turned our heads to see the whole cast of So Random! standing at the door of my dressing room with angry expressions on their faces. I gulped.

"You're with the enemy?" Tawni asked, shocked.

"You're a dissapointment" Zora yelled.

"Yeah, **Allison**" Grady snarled.

And they left the room without another word. I giggled and brought Chad's lips back to mine.

Not telling people my real name was my best idea yet.

Fin

* * *

**So this story is kinda out there, but inspiration came from my class at school trying to guess my middle name. I wouldnt tell them.**

**:)**

**R&R PLEASE!**

**Love,**

**Georgyya**


End file.
